1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable end connector assembly, and particularly to a micro coaxial cable end connector assembly having a pull member to facilitate disengaging the cable end connector assembly from a mating complementary connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,305,978 B1, 6,273,753 B1, 6,338,652 B1 and D444,130 S disclose low profile micro coaxial cable end connector assemblies. This type connector assembly is used to transmit signals between a mother board in a base of a note book computer and an LCD panel of the note book computer. The micro coaxial cable end connector assembly must securely engage with a complementary connector mounted on back of the LCD panel, because the LCD panel is frequently pivoted relative to the base of the note book computer. The micro coaxial cable end connector assembly conventionally has no locking device for latching with the complementary connector when the two connectors are connected together. This can not ensure a reliably secure connection between the two connectors, whereby the connector assembly may be unintentionally disconnected from the complementary connector, and the signal transmission between the two connectors is broken.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/199713, assigned to the same assignee as this application and filed on Jul. 19, 2002, discloses a micro coaxial cable end connector assembly providing a pair of latch devices. The latch devices are pivotally assembled to opposite sides of a housing of the connector assembly and each has a claw at a front end thereof for latching with a complementary connector. When the connector assembly engages with the complementary connector, the claws of the latch devices extend into the complementary connector and latch therewith, whereby the two connectors are securely connected together. To separate the connector assembly from the complementary connector, rear ends of the latch devices are pushed toward each other by fingers of a user to cause the claws to be pivoted away from each other, whereby latch of the two connectors is released and the connector assembly can be pulled to separate from the complementary connector.
However, the micro coaxial cable end connector assembly sometimes nearly clings to the back of the LCD panel when it is in a mated condition, and when the connector assembly is low profiled, it is quite difficult for the user to push rear ends of the latch devices and pull the connector assembly out of the complementary connector. Furthermore, much more troubles will be encountered in the separating operation of the two connectors if the complementary connector is surrounded by many other electronic components.
Hence, an improved micro coaxial cable end connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector assembly, which has a pull member to facilitate disengaging the cable end connector assembly from a mating complementary connector.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a cable end connector assembly comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts, a shell, a pair of latches, a pull member, and a cable. The insulative housing has two opposite side walls. The contacts are received in the insulative housing. The shell encloses the insulative housing. The latches are pivotally assembled to the shell and located adjacent to the respective side walls of the insulative housing, and each latch has a claw section at a front end thereof and an inclined section obliquely extending from the claw section. The pull member comprises a pull portion and a pair of abutting sections extending from opposite sides of the pull portion and movably abutting against corresponding inclined sections of the latches as the pull portion being pulled. The cable comprises a plurality of wires connected with the corresponding contacts.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.